fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Revenant Tigers
Feel free to contribute your own ideas to the talk page. A Shadow Before the Dawn 15:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) The Revenant Tigers were created during the 14th Founding. They are a successor chapter of the White Scars who have gained numerous worlds for the Imperium through conquest. The Revenant Tigers specialised in Hit and Run warfare and they led numerous campaigns againt Eldar forces, liberating planets from their Xenos taint. The chapter was purged in 968.M41 by the Prophetic Forgiven under Inquisitorial orders. History Founding The Coming Doom Golden Age The Beginning of the End Reports began to come in about a possible attack of the Vortuga Sector. The Vortuga sector had long been an area that the Revenant Tigers had been active in. The Chapter immediately began to take precautions to defends the area. Eventually the attack did come in the form of a large Chaos Incursion led by Lord Bloragus of the Black Legion. While the Revenant Tigers and some of the other nearby Imperial forces did their best to push back the Chaos Marines but the situation was dire and it was beginning to look hopeless. The Traitor Astartes were conquering planet after planet, and the Imperial forces were in a constant state of retreat against the overwhelming tide Chaos forces. The situation continued to degenerate, and the Revenant Tigers were plotting their next moves carefully. It was at this pivotal moment an Eldar Farseer contacted the Astartes. The Eldar claimed to represent a Craftworld which had a large stake in the outcome of the conflict. He told the Revenant Tigers that if they did not work with them, then the day would be lost for all invovled. Faced with the decision of either commiting the heresy of allying with Xenos, whom they particularly loathed, and the impending doom of the Vortuga sector, the Revenant Tigers chose to work with the Eldar. With each others aid, the conflict began to turn in the favour of the lose Eldar and the Astartes. Eventually the Chaos Warband was destroyed and the Vortuga Sector returned to a peaceful state. The Eldar left as the Farseer had agreed when the temporary alliance was formed. As the Eldar left, the Farseer who had orchestrated the alliance told his people that they had removed not one, but two great enemies that day. Several months later the Revenant Tigers were subject to an inquiry led by Inquisitor Harlannon. The Inquisitor questioned them about their part in the fight. Harlannon also questioned them heavily about their involvment with the Eldar. He suspected that the Revenant Tigers had been plotting with the Eldar and that given their previous view on the foul Xenos that they must have become tainted. While he could not prove this accusation he still took action to strip them of their homeworld and he forced them to become a Crusade Chapter in order to redeem their apparent heresy of collaborating with Xenos. The Inquisition did not question this decision as the Revenant Tigers had long been vocal critics of their organisation. The incident would bring further scrutiny to the chapter, and it is likely that it sparked the Revenant Tigers demise. Betrayal Some time later the Revenant Tigers recieved word that the planet of Phalton V had become the site of a planetary rebellion and the Order of the Black Star was already present. As per their duty as Space Marines the chapter changed course and headed directly for the beleagured world. When they arrived they found that a small imperial fleet had already gathered overhead, apparently preparing to deploy troops to the surface. According to them, the Sisters were besieging several rebel strongholds but needed reinforcments to drive the assaults home. Immediately the chapter prepared to deploy to the surface via drop pods befor the enemy could counter the sudden reinforcment. Imperial commanders provided the coordinates of the main Soroita units already on the ground, with luck the Tigers could link up with them and push the rebels back. Without hesitation the Tigers descended to the planet below. They lef only the 8th Company behind as a reserve within the chapter's three battle barges. Drop pods smashed into the planet's surface just a little ways from the planetary capital. They arrive to find the Sisters a while ways from the capital, apparently preparing for another assault. Hopefully if it fell the rebellion would collapse. The Revenant Tigers successfully linked up with the Sisters and agree to be the spear head of the attack. Little did the Revenant Tigers know that they had been betrayed. Without warning another Imperial fleet translated from the warp directly behind the Revenant Tiger fleet. Amongst them were ships of Prophetic Forgiven. Believing them to be allies, the Tigers were not prepared for what happened next. Without warning the imperial fleet opened fire on them. Without weapons online the fleet was devastated, the fleet they were already with attacked them too. One by one Revenant Tigers ships were attacked, crippled by incoming fire then boarded by Inquisition Stormtroopers. Captain Felix watched the battle with horror, their allies were attacking them. Most of the Strike Cruisers fall to the boarding parties, some were able to repulse them but were destroyed as a result. One ship, the Wrath of Judgement ablaze and falling, set itself on a collision course with the Gothic-class cruiser Fiery Wrath, taking it with it The chapter's three battle barges were able to raise their weapons, enough time being bought by the destruction of the surrounding ships. These three battled mightly to stave off their treacherous allies. But quickly they found themselves out gunned and out matched. Two of the Battle Barges were besieged by large boarding parties, among them elements of the Prophetic Forgiven. The marines stationed their and their serfs battled to But one would escape. Aboard the Wandering Redemption Felix lead what marines he had in a courageous defense. But with the Prophetic Forgivens terminators, many were slain including the companies apothecaries. Making a snap decision Felix commanded his crew to make an extremely dangerous warp jump of desperation away from the planet. The Wandering Redemption managed to escape just barely, but its fate was unknown. On the ground, the first sign of trouble was the marines inability to contact their orbital fleet. However this is ignored for now while they launched their attack on the captial. According to them, the PDF lacked heavy armor and artillery, making an assault easy. The bulk of their forces proceed to launch their assault on the capital, lead by their dreadnoughts. The attack slams into the prepared rebel fortifications, supported by several companies of Soroitas and their vehicles. The rebels were blown away by the inital attack. But the Sisters preliminary bombardment had proved pitfully inatequate, little of the rebels defenses was even damaged. Towards the rear on the lines, Chapter Master Panthera and his bodyguard watch the battle with increasing unease. Slowly Soroita forces had slowly been falling behind, letting the Tigers advance further ahead. This brought about Panthera's ire as he took his bodyguard to confront the Canoness personally. Then the unthinkable happened, in one move all Sisters of Battle turned their bolters on the Tigers, attacking from behind in a ferocious strike. The Tigers quickly discovered that the Sisters were armed with Vengeance Rounds, bolts designed to crack power armor. In concert with the "rebel" PDF, they caught the Tigers from both directions. From the outlying forests, the full force of the Order of the Star Star poured out in frightening numbers. Excorcist and PDF artillery rained shells on the Tigers positions while the Soroita's Avengers bombed them and troops assulted them. Previously hidden tanks rolled out and confronted the chapter with new found discipline. The chapter's dreadnought were simultaneously targeted by furious artillery bombarments, air strikes, tanks, and Soroita Retribution Squads. In short order most of the Chapter's Old Ones were felled. Coordination was quickly falling apart as confusion took hold. Individual squads could do little but hold position after fight anyone that wasnt a brother. Three Dreadnoughts charged screaming into the Soroita ranks, beating aside traitorious Sisters with Powerfists and unleashing Assault Canonon and flamers. They waded through their ranks, but one by one brought down by mass melta fire. But their sacrifice brought direction to the scatter marines. (MORE TO FOLLOW) Legacy Little remained of the chapter after the Rathar Massacre. All of the members who had been deployed to the surface of the planet had been slaughtered, and the sole surviving Strike Cruiser was badly damaged. Only Captain Felix Aral of the 8th Company had remained aboard, and it was his radical decision that had ensured his continued survival. However, he was well aware that whatever remained of his chapter were now fugitives and that he would forever be on the run. With the ship in dire need of repair he elected to continue the path of the Wandering Redemption through the currents of the warp until his Astropath deemed it safe to exit. Organisation As they mostly abide by the Codex Astartes, the chapter organisation is not radically different from the structure set down in the tome. Combat Doctrine The chapter makes heavy use of hit and run tactics, particularly when fighting against a routed enemy. For this reason, Assault Squads are the main foray of the Revenant Tigers, and they have a greater number of jump packs than the norm. Beliefs Pre-Crusade The Revenant Tigers were inadvertantly a rather humanitarian chapter as they always put the human populous of an Imperial planet before any tactical gains, due to the fact that they prefered to surgicaly take out their enemies instead of engaging in a long conflict. They were critical of the Imperial Cult and the hypocricies that were widespread throughout the Inquisition. After gaining a solid ally in the form of the Heralds of Coming Doom, the beliefs of the Chapter took a radical new path. Already distrustful of the Ecclesiarchy, it was of no suprise that they embraced the teachings of the Doom Angel completely. Their new allies had also sown doubt in the mind of Johan Ikaro (the Chapter Master of the Revenant Tigers at that time) over his views on the Inquisition. Crusade-Era During their Penance Crusade the Revenant Tigers became convinced that the Inquisition was a corrupt organisation beset by heresy. They believed that this tyranical organisation would go to any lengths to destroy disenters. Unsurprisingly the mysterious deaths which their Apothecaries suffered only strengthened this belief. Their beliefs in the Doom Angel were only strengthened by these travesties and they became increasingly focused on the creed of venegance. Post-Purge After the purge the small number of Revenant Tiger survivors were found by a Sensei, a son of the Emperor, and taught the legend of the Star Child. They adopted this as their key philisophical beliefs and swore to take vengence against the corrupt Inquisition which had betrayed them. They see the Inquisition, the Ecclesiarchy and the Imperium as a mockery of the Emperors vision. They now believe that it is their duty to destroy these tyranical organisations. However, it should be noted that the Shadow Claws retain an odd worship of the Doom Angel in the twilight of their founding chapter's destruction. They particularly focus on enacting revenge against those who betrayed them. Relationships Allies Heralds of Coming Doom (Formerly) During a series of skirmishes with a Warband of Chaos Space Marines, known as the Prophets of Destiny, the Heralds of Coming Doom aided the Revenant Tigers in protecting their Geneseed from the heretics. Since then, they have been strong allies as the chapter converted fully to the belief in the Doom Angel. Dark Defiant After reinforcing their brothers in the Tegotia, and becoming involved in the conflict that later consumed the sector, the Revenant Tigers became firm allies of the Dark Defiant. Sons of Thunder Imperial Sentinels (Formally) The Imperial Sentinels were loyal allies to the Revenant Tigers, fighting alongside them when the situation called. However animosity started to emanate from the chapters when the Revenant Tigers were trialled by Inquisitor Harlannon. Inquisitorial loyalists from the Imperial Sentinels, such as the Chosen Brotherhood, felt that the accusations were true and that the Revenant Tigers should answer for their alleged crimes. Chapter master Octavian Metatron tried to stay neutral, and severed links with the chapter. When the Revenant Tigers were purged Metatron was accused of helping the chapter by not publicly supporting the Inquisitions claims on the chapters loyalty. Metatron decided on pulling his resources together and setting out to hunt the Shadow Claws to prove that the chapter does n fact resent it's involvement with the Revenant Tigers. Blaze Ravens (Latterly) Enemies Inquisition Prophetic Forgiven Dream Invaders Prophets of Destiny Disciples of Malice Eldar Quotes About Gallery Revenant Tiger 1.jpg|Revenant Tiger Revenant Tiger 2.jpg|Assault Marine Revenant Tiger 3.jpg|Sternguard Revenant Tiger 4.jpg|Company Champion Revenant Tigers Terminator.jpg|Revenant Tigers Terminator Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Groups Category:Destroyed Category:14th Founding Category:White Scars Successors